


Music

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, KuroFai Week, M/M, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: “You can dance toanykind of music, silly Kuro-rin. Here, I’ll prove it.”





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of KuroFai Week.

The court performers were nothing new to Kurogane, but they were new to Fai. He sat watching them with an utterly enraptured look for a few minutes before closing his eyes and just listening to the music with a small smile. Kurogane watched him instead.

When the first song ended, Fai’s eyes opened slowly, as though he were coming out of a dream. “I didn’t think you’d like this kind of music,” Kurogane said quietly.

“It’s kind of like the music from Celes. Just a bit...” He paused, searching for the right word. “Raspier, I guess?”

Kurogane nodded and pointed out a small section of the musicians. “That’s the reeds. That sound is valued highly here.”

“It’s unique,” Fai said, still wearing that same soft smile. “But why did you think I wouldn’t like it, Kuro-sama?”

The ninja shrugged as the next song began. “I don’t know. I guess I just thought you’d like the loud, fast music from some of the other worlds we’ve been to—the kind you can dance to.”

The other man’s grin sharpened, and Kurogane got the sudden feeling that he’d fallen into a trap that Fai hadn’t even meant to set. “You can dance to _any_ kind of music, silly Kuro-rin. Here, I’ll prove it.” He stood and offered his hand to help Kurogane up.

Kurogane glanced around the court, unsure of what to do and panicking slightly. This was generally a time when everyone sat and quietly appreciated the music, and he wouldn’t want their lack of decorum to reflect badly on the princess. They weren’t even really supposed to be here, but she had insisted that the travelers get a taste of Nihon’s culture. When he met Tomoyo’s eyes, though, she simply smiled and nodded encouragingly. Looking back to Fai, Kurogane grumbled but accepted the outstretched hand. He really couldn’t deny the mage anything when he was finally reaching out for real.

When Kurogane made no move beyond standing up, Fai rolled his eyes good-naturedly and chuckled. He placed Kurogane’s hands on his hips and rested his own around the ninja’s neck, slowly leading him into a gentle sway.

“Idiot.” Maybe it was meant to be an insult, but Kurogane’s voice relayed only fondness.

Fai shrugged with a quiet laugh. “Maybe.”

Nihon’s music seemed to go on forever, so they didn’t dance for the entire song. Fai knew that sooner or later, Kurogane would tire of humoring him and would probably get angry. So after a few minutes, he shortened their steps until they weren’t moving at all. He hesitated for a moment, searching Kurogane’s eyes. As usual, they were unwavering, never leaving his own.

 _I promised I’d start actually living_ , Fai reminded himself, and with one last deep breath, he took the plunge.

Unclasping his hands, he pulled the other man down, close enough to press a short, chaste kiss to his lips. He was half-surprised when Kurogane’s hands tightened on his hips and he kissed back. It was frustratingly short-lived, though, interrupted by a giddy (if slightly evil) laugh.

Kurogane jerked away, turning to glare at Tomoyo. “What the hell is that?” he asked the contraption she was hidden behind.

“It’s called a video camera,” Tomoyo replied, pulling it away for a moment to grin at him. The camera never left their faces.

“I know that!” he said angrily. “They’ve had them in some of the other worlds we went to! I meant, why the hell do you have it?”

“The other Tomoyo, from Piffle, sent it to me through Yuuko. She said I’d want it for when Sakura-chan came.” Tomoyo paused, giggling. “She was right, of course, but Sakura-chan isn’t the only one around here that’s unbelievably adorable.”

“I’ll kill you,” Kurogane threatened emptily.

“Now, now, Kuro-woof,” Fai scolded, withholding his laughter. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who _protects_ Tomoyo-hime?”

Kurogane scoffed but didn’t bother trying to argue. “Well, you got what you came for,” he said, still glaring at the princess. “Satisfied now?”

“Very,” Tomoyo answered with an innocent smile that he didn’t believe for a single moment. “I’m sure this would be quite a valuable exchange for the Dimensional Witch, not to mention a few people closer to home.” She glanced to Amaterasu, who waved and beamed at Kurogane with the same faux innocence as her sister. Sensing the ninja’s growing anger, she held the camera behind her back and finished, “Well, I should go back to my place. I hope you both enjoy the rest of the show.”

“Well that was certainly a loaded statement,” Fai said, grinning as Tomoyo walked away.

“Always stating the obvious,” Kurogane muttered.

“I don’t suppose you’re still up for more dancing?” Kurogane’s glare was answer enough, but Fai hadn’t expected any less. His smile remained firmly in place as he laced his fingers through Kurogane’s and pulled him back to their seats. “Well then, let’s just listen and enjoy the moment, hmm?”

“Tch.”

Fai laughed at the predictable response, but he couldn’t help but notice that Kurogane didn’t let go of his hand through the rest of the performance.


End file.
